Five nights at Freddy's: night of the living fan animatronics
by LogBook27062000
Summary: It's halloween at Freddy's, all the guests have arrived. However Bill soon notices that something is wrong when he sees two uninvited guests in the building. Can the night guards and animatronics prevent anyone from getting hurt, and can they prevent the situation getting worse? Read to find out


**Hello everyone and welcome to my halloween story. Just to let you know this story is part of the five nights at Freddy's: revenge universe and takes place a couple of months after the events of the previous story, I would recommend that you read the previous story and the teaser chapters that I put out earlier this month if you haven't already, because this story will reference the events in those stories. Now can you all guess what the title of this story is referencing?**

 **But hey thats not what you are here for, so on with the halloween special**

 **So without further ado, here is the story**

The songs used in this story are halloween at Freddy's by TryHardNinja

Left behind by Dagames

Spooky scary skeletons by Andrew gold

Everything related to "Nightmare before Christmas" is owned by Disney and Tim Burton

And all the fan characters and OC's belong to their respective owners

* * *

 _Freddy Fazbears pizza Halloween_

 _8pm_

"Hey Bill you think we are ready to open the pizzeria for the party?" asked Vincent

"Hmmm, lets see. We got all the decorations up, everything is working properly and everyone is on their places. Yes we are ready to open." said Bill "Mike open the doors."

"You got it Bill." said Mike

 _The doors to the restaurant open and Bill walks up to the front_

"Welcome ladies and gentleman, boys and girls to the Freddy Fazbears halloween party." said Bill "I welcome you all to a night of spooks and scares, but also a lot of fun. Please enter and enjoy the horrors that lay behind these doors

 _Everyone outside enters the buidling_

 _Its Halloween at Freddy's,_

 _All the guest have arrived._

 _Everyone's dying to meet you so,_

 _Won't you spend the night?_

 _Join us_

 _Join us_

 _Join us_

 _Join us_

"Good now that you are all inside, I will tell you what there is that you can do in here. First here on main floor we have the Fazbear and the Toy bands who will sing any song for you and will take suggestions. Over at pirate cove we have the two foxes who will be telling horror stories to those of you that are brave enough." said Bill

"That sounds fun mommy, can we go there." said a child

"Yes we'll go there, but right after we heard the rest." said the mother

"Pffft, like those stories are going to scare us. Right guys." said a teen

"Yeah, why did we even go to this childish location." said another teen

"Because, haven't you heard those rumors." said yet another teen

"And just because of that we are going here." said a teen

"Anyways moving on, we have a games area with board games and arcade games where you can even win a prize on. And if you get tickets you can go to one of the animatronics who will help you with picking a prize. Now I heard some teens say that they won't get scared here, for that we have a room upstairs but you can only go in there if you are brave enough." said Bill while signing to Vincent

"You hear that, that sounds awesome." said the teen

"Yeah, lets do it. I'm not scared at all." said another teen

 _Welcome our new Friend_

 _Come on let's begin_

 _There's no time to waste_

 _It is me Freddy_

 _I Hope you're ready_

 _Let's cut to the chase_

"Golden Freddy are you there?" asked Vincent through the walkie talkie

"Yeah, I'm here. What do you need?" asked Golden Freddy

"Bill just gave me the sign, it seems that there are some teens who think they are brave." said Vincent

"What do we have to do?" asked Golden Freddy

"Get everything ready and then wait for them to enter." said Vincent

"Alright, we'll be waiting." said Golden Freddy

"Good." said Vincent as he signed over to bill

 _Sounds are coming from,_

 _From the telephone_

 _On this holiday._

 _"Hello, Hello!"_

 _"Its me, the phone Guy!"_

 _"Don't trust a word they say!"_

 _Bill receives the sign and continues_

"Anyways, we have food and drinks overthere on the tables made by our cooks. Which you can enjoy throughout the night, now if you would shift your focus over at that room overthere you can see that the projector is put up. Because in that room you can go and watch "The Nightmare Before Christmas." and lastly you can gather around our animatronic Nocturn who will take you on a treasure hunt through the building." said Bill "But I would recommend you to be back before 11pm at this area as it then will be time for horror stories told by yours truly. Anyways I will stop now and let you all have fun, on you go.

 _Everyone goes to the main area and splits up_

"Alright that went well, now lets see if nothing can go wrong tonight." said Bill

"Uhm excuse me mr Bill sir." said a child's voice

 _As he looks down_ "What is it child, is something wrong?" asked Bill

"No everything is fine, but I was just wondering who made those two pumpkin statues of Bonnie and Chica?" asked the child

 _While looking at the statues_ "Uhm, yeah you see, those statues ehhhhhhhhmmmmm. They were... Ah yes now I remember we had them specially ordered for this day, you know to give it a spookier atmosphere." said Bill "And look we even gave the chica one a pumpkin."

"Alright, thank you." said the child while he skips away

 _Bill rushes over to Mike and Vincent_

"Hey Bill, something wrong you look like you've seen a ghost." said Mike

"A kid just came up to me and asked about two statues in the room, the thing is they look like Bonnie and Chica...

"Well thats not so bad." said Vincent

"Their nightmare versions, if they were mixed with pumpkins." said Bill

"What, but how?" asked Vincent

"I'm not sure how they came here." said Bill

"So what do we do know?" asked Mike

"We wait until the party is over, then we go and investigate. Now we just have to make sure they don't harm anyone." said Bill "And If only puppet was still here, then he would have been able to solve this."

"Yeah, but even though the animatronic were harsh on him. It was still his fault." said Vincent

"Fine, but eh any suggestions on what we should do?" asked Bill

"Alright so we just stay close to everyone and make sure the animatronics keep a close eye on all the children." said Mike

"Precisely, now if only peter didn't have his night off this wouldn't be a problem." said Bill "So lets split up and keep in contact through the walkie talkies."

"Sounds fair to me." said Vincent

 _The three split up_

 _It's Halloween at Freddy's._

 _All the guests have arrived_

 _Everyone's dying to meet you so,_

 _Please try not to cry._

 _Join us!_

 _Join us!_

 _Join us!_

 _Join us!_

 _Meanwhile at the Fazbear and Toy stages_

"Hey kids, and welcome to the show." said Freddy

"Now we have one question." said Toy Freddy

"Are you ready." said Bonnie

"To have the time of your lives." said Toy Bonnie

"While learning about hygiene and education." said Chica and Toy Chica

"Booooooooooooooo." Yelled the kids

"Sorry chica's but it seems we have a tough crowd tonight." said Freddy

"But thats ok, there is something you two can help us with." said Toy Freddy

"Really, does that mean you practiced a new song without me? How could you." said Chica while faking a cry of sadness

"Hahahahahahahaha." laughed the kids

"Don't worry you didn't need to be there for the practice." said Bonnie

"Yeah just sing along and you'll do great." said Toy Bonnie

"You kids think we'll be able to?" asked Chica

"Yes, yes you can, you two are amazing." could be heard shouted from the audience

"Alright, but then you have to help us. Promise you'll sing along." said Toy Chica

"We promise." yelled the kids

"Good, then I hope you can all sing along to "Spooky Scary Skeletons"." said Toy Freddy

 _Spooky Scary Skeletons_

 _Send shivers down your spine_

 _Shrieking skulls will shock you soul_

 _Seal your doom tonight_

 _Spooky scary skeletons_

 _Speak with such a screech_

 _You'll shake and shudder in surprise_

 _When you hear these zombies shriek_

 _We're so sorry skeletons_

 _You're so misunderstood_

 _You only want to socialize_

 _But I don't think we should_

 _Cause spooky scary skeletons_

 _Shout Startling shrilly screams_

 _They'll sneak from their sarcophagus_

 _And won't leave you be_

 _Spirits supernatural_

 _Are shy whats all the fuss_

 _But bags of bones seem so unsafe_

 _It's semi-serious!_

 _Spooky scary skeletons_

 _Are silly all the same_

 _They'll smile and scrabble slowly by_

 _And drive you so insane_

 _Stick and stones will break your bones_

 _They seldom let you snooze_

 _Spooky scary skeletons_

 _Will wake you with a boo!_

"That was the song, anyone want to hear another song?" asked freddy

"Yessssss, another, another, another!" yelled the kids

"Alright, get ready for a new song." said Bonnie

 _They continue playing_

 _First comes Mangle,_

 _He'll make you dangle_

 _Best to move along._

 _Then the puppet,_

 _He is a quiet kid_

 _But he'll play a song._

 _At pirates cove as the children are gathering around Foxy and Mangle_

"Alright lads, are ye ready for me pirate story?" asked Foxy

"Aye aye captain." yelled the kids

"I can't hear ye." said Foxy

"Aye aye captain." yelled the kids

"Good, then ye get ready for the story of how I defeated Blackbeard and his army of dead pirates." said Foxy

"Ahem, how we defeated Blackbeard foxy. You didn't do all the work." said Mangle

"Alright, lets hear it." said Foxy

 _It was a stormy and foggy night, and me and mangle were relaxing on the ship and_ _making sure that we wouldn't be hitting any rocks. That was when it started, I was sleeping while mangle was steering the ship. She was steering for a while and all of the sudden hit something, she decided to take a look at the front of the ship she saw that we had hit another even bigger ship. So she decided to wake me up by saying "Foxy can you please wake up, we hit a ship and_ _I'm too scared to go and take a look."_

"Foxy, thats not how it went. Would you please stop lying and tell them the real story." said Mangle

"Alright, fine." said Foxy

 _What she really said was "Uhm foxy, we just hit a ship, it looks abandoned. Lets go and take a look." so we went and came onboard of the ship, and when we came onboard we saw that the whole boat was empty. So we went and started looking around the boat, but what we didn't know was that the fog around us started to gather around the boat. So after a while of looking around the boat, we came out of the main cabinet and when we came out we were greeted by Blackbeard himself with an entire army of dead pirate ghosts surrounding him. He greeted us by saying "Well it seems that we have some unwanted guests, lets add them to group." When mangle heard that she immediately fainted_

"Foxy, you know that didn't happen." said mangle while hitting foxy on the head, knocking him out "This is how it really happened."

 _We were surrounded by dead pirate ghosts,_ _so we knew the only way out was to fight them head on. We fought the pirates it was easy as with one punch they would get knocked out, however the problem being the more we knocked out the more appeared. But after a while of fighting pirate ghosts, and us becoming exhausted, Blackbeard approached us and said "You know I'm kind off getting bored with this fight why don't you two fight me instead." So we grabbed our swords and started dueling with Blackbeard, we managed to get a few good swipes on him but due to him being a ghost. So after a while of_ _fighting we decided to end it by doing our counter attack on Blackbeard. So we started off with slashing at him a couple of times, but only then he started to taunt us "Hehehehehehehe is that the best ye can do." So we finally decided to pull off the move, I slashed at him making him bounce back a bit. Which gave Foxy the chance to jump at him, and knock him of the boat. After he was knocked of the boat the fog cleared, revealing that we were on our own boat the entire time. We looked around for a bit and suddenly we noticed a chest on our ship with a note that read "Congratulations, I'm impressed. No one has ever managed to defeat me, as a reward you get my treasure of gold and candy." So we opened the chest and found exactly that._

"And that kiddies is how we defeated Blackbeard." said Mangle

"Aaaaaargh what happened?" asked Foxy as he woke up

"It seems I had to knock you out to tell the real story of what happened." said Mangle "I'm sorry brother dear."

"No its ok, I should've been honest about it." said Foxy

"So what happened to the treasure?" asked a child

"Good that you asked, you see we decided to bury it on a island." said Foxy

"But, we took a small portion of the candy with us just for today." said Mangle as she took out a giant bag with candy

"Caaaaaandy!" yelled the kids

"Here have as much you like." said Mangle while throwing the candy at the children

"yaaaaaaaaay candy!" yelled the kids

 _Whatever you do,_

 _Please remember to_

 _Stay clear of springtrap_

 _Heed my warnings!_

 _If he says "follow me",_

 _You'll never come back_

 _Meanwhile with Nocturn_

"Alright is everyone here?" asked Nocturn to the children

"Yes, we are." said the children

"Good, now I have the first clue here." said Nocturn " _Welcome to the treasure hunt, on the first clue we will go easy on you. Under one of these tables is the next clue, find it to go to the next room."_

"Alright did everybody get that?" asked Nocturn

 _A loud yes was heard from the crowd_

"Good then start looking." said Nocturn

 _The kids start looking and check under_ _every table, after a minute of looking one of the children finds the clue_

"I found it." said the child

"Very good, now would you like the read it?" asked Nocturn

"I guess I could." said the child as he started reading the clue " _This one is bit more difficult, you see those plates with food. Go to the location where the food is made, there you will find the next clue."_

"Well what do you guys think?" asked Nocturn

 _The children thought for a while and after that one kid shouted out_

"The kitchen, its the kitchen." said the child

"Well then lets go and check out the kitchen." said Nocturn

 _They go and walk toward the kitchen, we they arrive and open the door they see the next clue lying on the counter_

"Good job, I guess you can read the next clue." said Nocturn

"Alright, I'll read it." said the child _"Congratulations you beat the first floor, there is nothing on the_ _second floor. Or is there, go and find the shiniest thing on one of those floors. In there you will find the Next Clue."_

"Seems like we have to go to the next floor." said Nocturn "Com'n, lets go there then."

 _They leave the main floor and go to the next floor_

"Alright were here, so what looks really shiny to you?" asked Nocturn

 _The children look around for a bit_

"Hey, look a disco ball. And it has the next clue on it." said a child

 _Nocturn grabs the clue off the disco ball_

"Well spotted, now here read the clue." said Nocturn

"Thanks, alright here goes." said the child _"This one is more difficult since it's the last one, take your time thinking about it. I'm at the top of something, yet I am usually not used very often on a daily basis. You can sleep in there, but would rather not be there during the summer. You can store anything there, well not everything as it can have consequences on the things below me. What am I?"_

"Alright take your time, I'll be waiting." said Nocturn

 _The children start thinking, as a couple of children walk up to nocturn_

"Uhn, Nocturn." said the children

"Yes, is something wrong?" asked Nocturn

"Yeah, there are some eyes in the shadows and they look really creepy." said a child

"I wouldn't worry about it, it's just your imagination." said Nocturn

"Are you sure?" asked Another child

"Yes I am sure." said Nocturn

"Ok, thank you." said another child

"Your welcome." said Nocturn "Did you guys get the answer yet?"

"Yeah we think it is the attic." said a child from the crowd

"Well then lets check there." said Nocturn

 _They walk to the attic and after a while of walking they get to the stairs before the attic_

"Alright kids wait here, I'll go inside and check if there is anything there." said Nocturn

 _Nocturn walk up the stairs and into the attic_

"I wonder what she'll find in there?" asked a child

"Maybe, the clues were lying and maybe there was another clue up there." said another child

"You really think so, what they really lie to us." said yet another child

"Lets just wait and see." said another child

 _They wait for a while and after a while of waiting_

"She sure is taking her time." said a child

"Yeah, should we call her?" asked another child

"Alright here goes. Hey Nocturn everything ok up there!" yelled the child

"Yes, I'm fine. I found something but I'm not sure you would all like it." said Nocturn "You want me to come down with it anyways?"

"Yeah sure, we don't mind." said a child

"Alright, here goes." said Nocturn

 _Nocturn is seen walking down the stairs with a covered up basket with a card on it._

"Is that what you found?" asked a child

"It is, you want me to read it?" asked Nocturn

"Sure why not." said Another Child

"Alright here goes." said Nocturn _"Congratulations on beating the treasure hunt, you have found the prize. A basket full of vegetables and exotic butters."_

"Eeeeeeeeeeuuuuw, gross." said the children

"Relax, it says here that there is candy inside of the basket. And that since you all won, you get all of the candy." said Nocturn

"Yaaaaaaaay!" yelled the children before storming at Nocturn to get the candy

 _Bonnie might look cute_

 _But he'll break you in two_

 _Like a carrot stick._

 _Look there's Pirates Cove_

 _That means Foxy's close_

 _He'll hook you with his tricks_

 _Meanwhile at the film auditorium_

"Alright is everyone here for the movie?" asked Nicolas

"It seems so." said Whitney while looking around the room

"Alright kiddies, there are drinks and food on the tables next to the chairs grab as much a you like. But not too much, you don't want to have nightmares from all the candy. Hahahahahahahahaha." said Nicolas

"Nicolas!" said Whitney "You are scaring the kids."

"Oh, sorry. Go ahead and grab the foods and drinks, while we get everything ready." said Nicolas

"Good, now is the dvd in there yet?" asked Whitney

"Yes we just have to through the main menu first." Said Niocolas

""Well hurry it up, I don't know how long it will take the children to get the food and drinks, and then return here." Said Whitney as she leaves the room

"Alright fine, alright now do you know how I should skip the previews for movies?" Asked Nicolas

"Press the foward play button, that should do the trick." Said Withney

"I did that but now it forwarded towards a moments further in the movie." Said Nicolas

"Press backwards a coupe of times to the last one before the movie play that one and than wait units everyone is here." Said Withney.

"Well I guess I should wait for the Wall-E trailer to finish." Said Nicolas

 _Nicolas watches the Wall-E trailer, after that finishes he pauses the movie at the beginning_

"Ok, Withney. The previews finished, how far are the children?" Asked Nicolas

"They are ready for the movie and are coming in now, with their food." Said Withney

"Good then the movie can start." Said Nicolas

 _Suddenly a child walks up to him_

"Hum Nicolas." Said the child

"Yes, is something wrong?" Asked Nicolas

"Kind of, when I was getting the food I saw a pair of creepy eyes staring at me from the corner." Said the child

"I would'nt worry too much about it, that was probably decoration that we put there." Said Nicolas to the child

"Alright thanks." Said the child as he went to his seat

 _Suddenly Withney came back into the room_

"And are they all ready?" Asked Nicolas

"Yeah, they should be." Said Wihney

"Alright children, if some of you have already seen the movie please do not spoil it for others as it would ruin their fun. Now if any of you would happen to get scared throughout the movie don't be afraid to say so, as we will take you out of the room and back to your parents. With that being said, sit down and enjoy the movie." Said Nicolas

 _The movie starts and the main theme starts playing_

 _Boys and girls of every age_

 _Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

 _Come with us and you will see_

 _This our town of halloween_

 _This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

 _Pumpkin screams in the dead of night_

 _This is Halloween, everybody make a scene_

 _Trick or treat, till the neighbors gonna die of freight_

 _It's our town everybody scream_

 _In this town of halloween_

 _I am the one hiding under your bed_

 _Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red_

 _I am the one hiding under your stairs_

 _Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hairs_

 _This is Halloween, this is Halloween, Halloween!, Halloween!, Halloween!, Halloween!_

 _In this town we call home_

 _Everybody hail to the pumpkin song_

 _In this town don't we love it now?  
_

 _Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_

 _Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can_

 _Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll scream!_

 _This is Halloween_

 _Red 'n' Black, slimy green_

 _Aren't you scared?_

 _Well, thats just fine_

 _Say it once, say it twice_

 _Take a chance and roll a dice_

 _Ride with the moon in the dead of night_

 _Everybody scream, Everybody scream_

 _In this town of Halloween_

 _I am the clown with the tear-away face_

 _Here in a flash and gone without a trace_

 _I am the "Who" when you call "Who's there?"_

 _I am the wind blowing through your hair_

 _I am the shadow of the moon lit night_

 _Filling your dreams to the brim with fright_

 _This is Halloween, This is Halloween_

 _Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween_

 _Halloween! Halloween_

 _Tender lumplings everywhere_

 _Life's no fun without a good scare_

 _That's our job, but were not mean_

 _In our town of Halloween_

 _In this town_

 _Don't we love it now?_

 _Everybody's waiting for the next_ _surprise_

 _Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back_

 _And scream like a banshee_

 _Make you jump out of your skin_

 _This is Halloween, everybody scream_

 _Won't ya please make way for a very special guy_

 _Our man Jack is king of the pumpkin patch_

 _Everybody hail to the pumpkin king, Now!_

 _This is Halloween!_

 _This is Halloween!_

 _This is Halloween!_

"Wow this movie is kind of messed up, for a kids movie." said Nicolas

"I know, I'm surprised Bill allowed the movie to be played for the children." said Whitney

"Lets just continue watching the movie, and talk to him about it later." said Nicolas

"Good idea." said Whitney

 _They continue watching the movie_

 _Stick with Chica instead._

 _She got something in hand,_

 _It's a sweet cupcake_

 _Yeah its got nightmare teeth_

 _But thats our kind of treat._

 _Doesn't that sound great_

 _Time skip to 11pm_

 _At the main dining area_

"Well its 11pm, I think everyone should be getting here by now." said Bill

"They should be, I'm tired from all that." said Wesley

"Oh, hi Wesley. How was the game area?" asked Bill

"It was ok, though there were a lot of children who made a mess. But most of them played on the arcades." said Wesley

"Good to hear, say were is Wes?" asked Bill

"Oh, she is just getting some of the food out of her fur." said Wesley

"Alright, well good to see that all the chairs are set up. Makes it easier for me to tell the stories." said Bill

"About that, don't you think they are a bit too scary for the little children..." said Wesley

 _He couldn't continue as he was interrupted by loud screams_

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah, monsters. Horrifying monsters!" yelled the teens as they came running into the dining area

 _Bill walks over to them_

"Is something wrong?" asked Bill

"M-m-m-monsters, D-d-d-d-d-demons, B-b-b-b-b-b-burned animatronics. T-t-t-t-t-t-they were all there, out to g-g-g-g-g-get us." said one of the teens in fear

"What happened?" asked Bill

"At the b-b-b-b-b-beginning of the party you said something about that room. We checked in there, and when we came there. M-m-m-m-m-monsters and they were out to get us." said another teen

"Yeah and they said that this place isn't very kid friendly and childish as we said it was." said another teen

"Well you are here now, why don't you stay here and listen to the horror stories I'm going to tell right now." said Bill

"No way man, no way. We are not staying here, lets get out of here." said a teen

 _With that said the teens ran out of the pizzeria_

"What was that about?" asked A Parent

"Oh that was probably just a bunch of teens who were probabl at the moment, and then tried to blame it on us." said Bill

"Alright sounds fair to me." said the parent

It's halloween at Freddy's

All the guests have arrived

Everyones dying to meet you so

Won't you spent the night

Join us! Join us!

Join us! Join us!

Halloween at Freddy's.

Join us! Join us!

"Anyways, now that we have about an hour left of the party it is time for halloween stories. So gather around and let me tell the stories." said Bill

 _Everyone sits down around Bill_

"Alright the first story is "The creepy clown doll" Lets begin shall we."

 _The story starts with a father and a mother who decide to go out one night, so they ask the neighbors kid to watch_ _over the children for the night. The kid agrees and that night she arrives at the house and is given instructions by the parents. The kids have to be in bed by 9pm and after that she is allowed to watch tv until the parents get home. The parents leave, and the babysitter brings the children to bed at 9pm. She starts watching television, but after an hour or so one of the children came downstairs telling her that he couldn't sleep since there was a creepy clown statue in his bedroom. The babysitter ignored it and told the child to go back to bed. About half an hour later both boys came downstairs telling the babysitter the they both had seen the clown statue. She then went upstairs and saw the clown statue sitting on the shelf of one of the closets, so she decides to call the parents to tell them that the clown statue is freaking her and the children out. The father then tells the babysitter "Listen to me, call the cops and go to your house. We don't have a clown statue." She goes into here own house, and later when the cops arrive it turns out the clown statue was a homeless midget dressed as a clown. Who has been hiding inside of the house for a couple of weeks now, and watching the children when they were sleeping._

"That was the first story, I think we have enough time for a second one." Said Bill

"Can you make the second a bit less scary, our children are becoming scared." said A Parent

"Yeah or at least put more humor in it." said another Parent

"Alright, the next one will be less scary." said Bill "The next one is called, "The doll and the knife"

 _The story starts with a young girl called Emily, she had received a doll from a recently deceased aunt. When she first got the doll, she looked at it in disgust. So she threw it away. However the next night she could hear a voice "Emily, I want to play with you, Play with a knife." she went back to sleep. The next morning she looked in the trash bin and saw that the doll was gone, she looked for it but she couldn't fine the doll. That night while sleeping she heard the doll speak again_ _"Emily, I want to play with you, Play with a knife. I'm now next to your room." The next morning she was scared, and decided to look for it one more time. But still she wasn't able to find it, so that night she went to bed. And right before she went to sleep she saw the doll standing on the foot end of her bed saying "_ _Emily, I want to play with you, Play with a knife." She then responded by saying "What do you want, you stupid doll." The doll responded with "Can you spread the butter on my sandwich?"_

"See that wasn't so scary, now was it?" asked Bill

"No it wasn't it had a funny ending." said a child

"Yeah, can you read us another one?" asked another child

"Well, I'm sorry to inform you that its 12am and that the halloween party is over." said Bill

"Ahhhhhhhhhh." was heard from the crowd

"But don't worry, the pizzeria will be opened the day after tomorrow so feel free to come by then for more stories." said Bill

"Now if you would please follow us to the main entrance, we have to clean up and get ready for our night shift." said Vincent

 _The parents agree and follow him to the entrance_

"Alright make sure that you don't leave anything behind, and that everyone is out." said Mike as he got everyone out through the front door

 _Everyone leaves the restaurant and drives away_

 _Join us, Join us!_

 _Halloween at Freddy's_

 _New Friends always run away_

 _On our favorite Fright-filled day_

 _All we want to do is play._

 _Won't you be the one to stay_

 _Join us, join us!_

 _Join us, join us!_

 _Halloween at Freddy's_

 _Join us, join us!_

 _Join us, Join us_

 _Halloween at Freddy's_

 _It's halloween at Freddy's_

 _All the guests have arrived_

 _"And if you listen carefully_

 _You might get out alive..."_

 _Join us_

"Alright, it seems everyone is gone. Hey Golden Freddy and Springtrap you two can come out now" said Bill

 _The two emerge from the room into the dining area_

"Alright, what did you two do to those poor teenagers?" asked Bill

"Simple, we just gave them some hallucinations. But it wasn't that powerful." said Golden Freddy

"Hmm, interesting." said Bill "Anyways we kind of have a problem, you see within the first minute of the party starting I had a kid approach me. And the child asked me about the pumpkin statues of Bonnie and Chica. So it seems we have to deal with paranormal beings again."

"Great and why didn't you tell us about that?" asked Freddy

"Well, first off it would cause chaos amongst the guests and get people hurt. And secondly, we promised those kids a party and I wouldn't take that away from them." said Bill

"So what do we do now?" asked Freddy

"We get the weapons from the lab, and hunt for these monsters." said Bill

 _Suddenly the power went out_

"Uhm Bill, did we forget to pay for the electricity?" asked Mike

"No, Tony is usually the one paying for the electricity." said Bill

"So then what was that?" asked Bonnie

"Well, maybe there is something I should've told you guys about a long time ago." said Bill

"That being." said Wesley

"Well you see a couple of weeks back I got a phone call from a detective. He warned me that the pizzeria might get attacked during halloween by an army of evil animatronics." said Bill

"So then why didn't you tell us?" asked toy Freddy

"Well I didn't take him serious at first, but then a week ago I saw a new article that the detective who called me was found dead in his house. And it looked like he was stabbed by a bunch of sharp knives." said Bill "So then I took it more serious."

"So you actually think that some evil animatronics are going to attack us?" asked Golden Freddy

"Well, it did happen before. So it's not that farfetched." said Bill

"Yeah but those were send by people who convinced them to do so." said Mike

"Yeah that is true, but he described those animatronics being almost demon like. And we already saw the pumpkin animatronic statues, so hey maybe it is true. Speaking of, I can't see them anymore so I think they are in another part of the building." said Bill "So lets go to the lab, and grab the weapons."

 _They go to the lab and enter it_

"Alright so everyone grab the weapons we used last time, I have made some adjustments to them and made them more powerful." said Bill

 _Suddenly the_ _sound of three windows breaking was heard_

"So does that mean that there are three groups of evil animatronics?" asked Toy Bonnie

"Seems so, I think we should split up into three groups. We can defeat them faster that way." said Golden Freddy

"And why should we do that?" asked Vincent

"Well, because on halloween all monsters are more powerful. And any that aren't brought back to the underworld before 6am can stay here for the rest of the year and haunt anyone they want." said Springtrap

"Is that why your hallucination, was a bit too much?" asked Toy Chica

"Yes it was." said Golden Freddy

"Ok then, we'll follow your plan." said Bill "But I'm giving each of you a list on what you can expect." said Bill as he gave the lists to Vincent and Mike

"So how should we split up?" asked Mike

"Simple, I'm taking the originals along with Golden Freddy with me. Vincent you are getting the toys and Springtrap with you, and Mike you can take the remaining ones with you." said Bill

"Good, sounds fine with me." said Vincent "Lets go everyone."

"Fair enough with me." said Mike "Com'n everyone."

"Can't I be with Vincent?" asked Foxy

"No foxy, you know that you can't go with that group." said Bill

"Fine it was worth tryin'." said Foxy

 _Both Mike, Vincent and their groups leave the room_

"Well, lets hope everything will be ok with them. I don't want another death like last time." said Bill

"Don't worry about it Bill, they can handle themselves. Besides the only reason Jeremy died was because he got a hearth attack when we were knocked out." said Freddy

"Yeah you're right, thanks Freddy." said Bill

"You're welcome." said Freddy

"Also I just send Peter a text saying that he should be coming as soon as possible to help us with this." said Bill

"Great idea, were going to need his help." said Golden Freddy

 _Suddenly static noise and sounds of metal claming on the floor was heard coming closer_

"Uhm, guys do you hear that?" asked Bonnie

"Yeah loud and clear, why?" asked Chica

"Oh, no reason. Just thought I was going insane." said Bonnie

"Alright ye scallywags, show yerselves!" yelled foxy

 _The noise came closer_

"Get ready I think they are here." said Bill

"What do we do?" asked Chica

"We fight them, what else would we do." said Freddy

"Alright, just gotta focus." said Chica

 _Suddenly the creatures stepped out of the shadows_

"What the hell are those!" yelled Bill

"No that can't be, thats impossible." said Bonnie

"How can that be?" asked Chica

 _Behold the horrors_  
 _They lurk beneath the shadows of remorse_  
 _You wouldn't know of course_  
 _But I force a new judgment day_  
 _On this day you will repay_  
 _Your respects to all that may_  
 _Lurk in between your mind_  
 _And man kind_  
 _So have a seat and be afraid_  
 _Fears about to commence_  
 _The final ritual_  
 _One body is all we need for this to be complete_  
 _And when the day_  
 _Begins to take form_  
 _You won't be leaving those doors_  
 _You'll only live with us_  
 _Inside the darkness_

 _As we tear you up inside_

* * *

 _Meanwhile with_ _Vincent_

"Alright, so this is were the sound came from." said Vincent

"So what do you think we'll find?" asked Toy Bonnie

"I'm not sure, Bill gave me the paranormal device. However it is malfunctioning and only showing static." said Vincent "Hey wait a minute BB and Springrap are you two doing this?"

"No, honest it is not me doing this." said BB

"I'm not doing it either." said Springtrap

"Hmmmm, weird. What could be doing this?" asked Vincent

"Heh, maybe an evil version of BB. Who is all burned up and is all glitchy." said Toy Bonnie

"Don't be ridiculous Toy Bonnie, something like that isn't possible." said Toy Freddy

"Alright, but then explain to me why the exact same thing is standing behind you." said Toy Bonnie

 _They all turned around and saw the creature standing there_

"^($^&7230yae21%" exclaimed the creature

"Oh, so that is what is causing the malfunction." said Vincent

"So what now?" asked Toy Chica

"Lets just destroy it, and get it over with." said JJ

"And how would we do that?" asked Toy Freddy

"Simple, me and BB have been getting lessons from springtrap on how to deactivate systems. Which also included taking down animatronics." said JJ

"Good that you remembered." said Springtrap

"Hahahahahahaha, ^&£$!£$&!)(+|{" exclaimed the creature

"Is it mocking us?" asked Springtrap

"I don't know, we don't speak in weird signs." said Toy Bonnie

"Ready BB?" asked JJ

"Yeah, I'm ready." said BB

"Wait do you think it would work?" asked mangle

"Who knows, maybe. Just trust us on this one." said BB

"Alright, I believe you." said Mangle

 _BB and JJ get ready next to each other, they focus for a moment and then release a beam of energy and fire it at the creature_

"Hey, look the glitchyness is gone." said Toy Chica "Now he is just burned up."

"And my device is working again." said Vincent "Now destroy him while you have the chance."

"I'll do it, with my laser guitar." said Toy Bonnie "Any last words, before you eat lasers?"

"*$5&^! $££ ()(%^({}" said the creature

"Seriously your going to speak in weird signs, doesn't matter your toast." said Toy Bonnie

 _Toy Bonnie shot his laser at the creature destroying it, before it was completely destroyed it let out a few last words_

"MY... FRIENDS... WON'T... BE... HAPPY..." Uttered the creature before being completely destroyed

"What do you think he might have meant with that?" asked Toy chica

"I'm not sure, but is anyone smelling that smell of burning coal?" asked Vincent

 _I was left behind_  
 _All this torture will unwind_  
 _I was never all that kind_  
 _If you were to rewind_  
 _Then you would find_  
 _I was left behind_  
 _Take your turn to run and hide_  
 _I will catch you all the time_  
 _This night no longer shines_  
 _Your tears divine_

 _You'll now be mine!_

* * *

"You think it might be paranormal?" asked Toy Freddy

"I think so, but I'm not sure. The meter is picking up signs, but it doesn't look paranormal." said Vincent

"Well whatever it is, its getting closer." said Toy Bonnie

"You think it might be burned versions of us or the originals?" asked mangle

"Maybe, but if it the originals lets not tell bonnie." said Toy Freddy

"Why is that?" asked Vincent

"Well, after we got our memories back we started remembering what had happened back in 87'. Bonnie was hit the hardest and nearly got a PTSD shock, from remembering what had happened." said Toy Bonnie "You see he had lost his face and one of his arms."

"Thats horrible, don't worry I won't tell him." said Vincent

"That's all nice and sweet, but the creatures are almost here." said Springtrap

 _Out of the shadows came a bunch of burned animatronics limping at the group_

"So you think that Bonnie might get a PTSD shock from that?" asked Vincent while looking at the animatronics

"Yeah, I think so. Lets not tell him about it." said Toy Bonnie

"Doesn't matter we still have to fight them." said Springtrap

 _Behold the terrors_  
 _You won't believe what I have done to you_  
 _I've made it look brand new oh how cute_  
 _But don't digress_  
 _I'm the ring master you see_  
 _In this horror game you flee_  
 _I take up every shadow believe me_  
 _Now have a seat and grab your light_  
 _Tears begin to run you dry_  
 _But darkened thoughts are the commond grounds_  
 _I give myself to be complete_  
 _Be as it may our courtesy remains_  
 _So we offer you our darkest passion_

 _Take off that blind fold that heals and reveal your soul that dies_

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Mike_

"Mike did you find anything from the radar?" asked Wes

"No not yet, but it is pointing us to this floor. Lets just hope the flashlight doesn't die out." said Mike

"Also Bill gave you a list, what does that say?" asked Whitney

"It's just a list of what had happened to some of the animatronics." said Mike

"Can you tell us what is says?" asked Nicolas

"Alright, it says that in some cases the animatronics were burned up but still usable, in some cases they were completely demonic like the nightmare animatronics and in one case they even merged the animatronics into two large Frankenstein like animatronics." said Mike

"Thats horrible, Why do you think they would want to attack us?" asked Nocturn

"Look, thats all the info he gave me. And its not much, besides I don't know everything alright." said Mike

"Alright, getting back on topic. Does the radar say anything now?" asked Wesley

"Actually yes, it says there are monsters in the area." said mike

"Well then lets get ready, get behind us Mike. We'll handle this." said Wesley

"Where are these animatronics?" asked Nicolas

"They are over there." said Mike as he pointed to a dark corner

 _Suddenly a bunch of monster animatronics came out of the shadows_

"What are those?" asked Nocturn

"They look like a mere insane version of the nightmare animatronics." said Wesley

 **"Insane yes, nightmares hmmmm maybe." said insane Freddy**

"You don't scare us, we have dealt with worse." said Whitney

 **"Maybe so, but you want to know what we will do to your little friend. After we are done with you?" asked Insane Bonnie**

"No we don't want to know." said Wes

 **"Well once we are done with you, we will pin you to the ground and force you to watch as we strip your friend of his skin, then his flesh and then we make a nice piece of art with his bones. Then we'll kill him." said insane Chica**

"Alright, that's it. Were ending you now." said Nocturn

"Lets go." said Wesley

 **"Bring it." said insane foxy**

 _The animatronics charge at each other, Nicolas and Whitney start by shooting at the monsters and throwing their grenades at them. It doesn't do much to them and Nicolas and Whitney get knocked out by a surprise attack. Then Wesley and Wes charge at them and start slashing at them. Wesley manages to put his claws into Insane Bonnie and rips him in half destroying him. Enraged Insane Freddy surprises them and knocks them out._

"Guys no!" yelled mike

 **"Well it seems that your friends have lost, and even though they killed one of us it still didn't do anything." said Insane Freddy**

"Not if I have something to say about it." said Nocturn

 **"What, I thought we took you out as well." said Insane Freddy**

"Nope you didn't." said Nocturn

 _Noturrn charges at the monsters and starts slashing at them, after a while of slashing she takes them out with a huge slashing. Destroying them completely_

"Guys are you all ok?" asked Nocturn

"Yeah were fine, how is Mike doing?" asked Wesley

"I'm ok, thanks for the save Nocturn." said Mike

"Your welcome, I mean we did promise Bill that if this ever happened again we would make sure no-one would get harmed." said Nocturn

"Hey guys, I think something is coming our way." said Nicolas

 _Suddenly out of the shadows came out a gold creature_

"Are you Insane Golden Freddy?" asked Wes

 **"No my name is yellow Bear, and y'all fellas are in deep trouble." said Yellow bear**

"No were not." said Nocturn as she charged at the monster and sliced him up into pieces

"Well that took care of him." said Wes

 _Suddenly orbs started floating out of the remains of the monsters_

"Uhm guys, anyone else seeing this." said Mike

"Yeah we are, lets follow it." said Nocturn

 _They follow the orbs, until they eventually find the orbs go into a creature in the shadows_

"So, what should we do about that one?" asked Nicolas

"We get our weapons ready and shoot if it does anything." said Nocturn

 _Suddenly the creature spoke_

 **"There is no need for that." said the creature**

"And why is that?" asked Wesley

 **"Because I am on your side." said the creature**

"Alright if that is true, then show yourself." said Nicolas

 **"Alright if you insist." said the creature**

 _The creature steps out from the shadows, revealing its true form_

"Wait, puppet it that you?" asked Mike

 _I was left behind_  
 _All this torture will unwind_  
 _I was never all that kind_  
 _If you were to rewind_  
 _Then you would find_  
 _I was left behind_  
 _Take your turn to run and hide_  
 _I will catch you all the time_  
 _This night no longer shines_  
 _Your tears divine_  
 _You'll now be mine_

 _You dare bring your filth into my liar_  
 _Well then let us descend_

 _Re-born again_  
 _Our suits are now refined_  
 _Breathing new life_  
 _Inside our tombs tonight_  
 _You have no idea what we've been through time and time again_  
 _Don't hold it on our deadliest demise_

 _We can't keep you alive!_

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Bill_

"What are those things?" asked Bill

"They are our withered versions, from back when we were used for parts. Back in 87'." said Golden Freddy

"And why is Bonnie freaking out so badly?" asked Bill

"He kind of has a trauma left from what happened back then, only the mention of that gets him into a shock." said Golden Freddy "I mean look at him now, its getting worse the longer he sees them."

"No, that can't be, no no no no... I don't want to... No... why did this happen... impossible." Stuttered Bonnie

 _Chica grabbed a hold of Bonnie_

"Bonnie, get a grip on yourself. You can fight this, we did as well." said Chica

"No no no no... nobody knows how I feel... Nobody wants to help me... I'm all alone." stuttered Bonnie

"Bonnie, you can fight this. Remember I had it just as bad as you, we all did. But we all got over it." said Chica

"Bonnie listen, you can do this bud. Your more than capable of doing so." said Freddy

"Yarrrr, what he said." said Foxy

"No... I'm weak... They said so... I can't do it..." said bonnie before deactivating

"Bonnie, noooooooo!" yelled Chica, Freddy and Foxy

"What happened!" yelled Bill

"Bonnie overloaded, I think that this time it was too much for him to handle." said Golden Freddy

"Bill, we'll handle our withered versions. Check what is going on with Bonnie." said Freddy

"I'll do that." said Bill a he walked over to bonnie

 _Suddenly the withered animatronics spoke_

"Help... us..." said Withered Freddy

"Were... in... pain." said Withered Foxy

"W...e... ne...ed... he... lp..." said Withered Chica

"E...n...d u...s... e...n...d o...u...r suff...ering..." said Withered Bonnie

"You guys hear that?" asked Chica

"Yeah, I heard it." said Foxy

"So I guess this is a mercy kill." said Freddy "Golden Freddy, can you do it. End it at once, so they don't feel pain."

"I'll see what I can do." said Golden Freddy

 _Golden Freddy floats over to the witered animatronics, he lifts his arm and starts glowing. After a while of glowing the withered animatronics start glowing and turn into dust_

 _suddenly a faint "Thank you" was heard_

"Your welcome." said Golden Freddy

"So are they gone?" asked Chica

"Yeah, they have moved on. I felt it." said Golden Freddy

"Good, so hey Bill did you find anything yet?" asked Freddy

"Yeah, he just short circuited. His memory chip is in tact, however I'd like to know one thing." said Bill

"That being?" asked Freddy

"Who did bonnie mean with "They" I mean it sounded like something bad." said Bill

"The toy animatronics, they kind of used to bully us when we were in parts and services. It were mainly Toy Freddy and Toy Chica, sometimes Toy Bonnie and mangle would join in, but they didn't do it often." said Freddy

"I see, well I guess I'm going to have a bit of a talks with them after this is over." said Bill "But first lets get to the lab and reactivate bonnie, it doesn't seem like there is anything left for us to do here."

"Sounds good to me, lets go everyone." said Golden Freddy

 _They leave the area and go to the lab_

 _All this torture will unwind_  
 _Take it from our broken crimes_  
 _We have no place to go_  
 _But you would know_  
 _Take your turn to run and flee_  
 _But deaths your destiny_

 _Stop holding back for me_

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Vincent_

"What the hell are those?" asked springtrap

"According to the paper, animatronics from a location that burned down a couple of years ago." said Vincent

"Hmmmm, lets see. A burned version of Freddy, Chica, Foxy, Springtrap and what looks like Fredbear." said Toy Freddy

"Then, what is the burned version of Bonnie?" asked JJ

"I guess it's that pair of legs that is laying there on the ground." said Toy Bonnie

"Ok, so were are defiantly not going to mention this happening to Bonnie." said Springtrap

"Agreed." said the rest

"So, any options on what to do with them?" asked Vincent

"Well I snuck out a flame thrower from the lab, so I guess we could use that." said BB

"When... I mean how? You know what I'm not even going to ask, just use it." said Toy Freddy

"Alright, just give me a second." said BB

 _Balloon Boy turns on the flame thrower, aims it at the burned animatronics and shoots them. After a while of flaming them they turn to ash_

"Well that took care of them." said Mangle

"So, you think that was it?" asked Toy Chica

"I don't think so." said Toy Bonnie

"And why is that?" asked Toy Freddy

"Because I'm seeing a bunch of ignited eyes coming this way." said Toy Bonnie

 _The eyes came closer, and out of the shadows came the ignited animatronics_

"So uhm, hey Vincent does the paper say anything about those things?" asked Springtrap

"Well it says here that, at one of the locations the animatronics had to be taken home by and employee. Once they were in his home, during they night they deformed and turned demonic. When the employee was found dead the animatronics were nowhere to be found, however pictures of the animatronics were found on his phone." said Vincent

"Well, that was disturbing. Lets just be glad that none of this ever happened to any of us toy animatronics." said Toy Chica

"Oh, don't be so sure about that Toy Chica. You see the only reason you guys are still here is because we want to keep you guys around. And remember in all the other locations, you guys were scrapped. So please be a dear and don't be so egocentric." said Vincent

"Why you... ugh, whatever.' said Toy chica

"Getting back on topic, we still have those ignited monsters to deal with." said Springtrap

 _As soon as he said that, ignited Foxy charged towards the animatronics and jumped towards Toy chica, only to be grabbed out of the air by Springtrap_

"I don't think so." said Springtrap

"Raaaaaaaaaugh, raaaaagh, harrrrrr, grrrrrr." growled ignited Foxy

"Well too bad." said springtrap as broke ignited foxy in half

"Was that really necessary?" asked Vincent

"He did try to attack one of our own." said Springtrap "Anyone else want to have a go at it?"

"Sure, I'll blast them with my guitar." said Toy Bonnie

"Be my guest." said springtrap

 _Toy bonnie grabbed his guitar, walked over to the remaining three ignited animatronics and got ready._

"Lets see who do I should first?" asked Toy Bonnie

"Toy Bonnie we don't have time for this, shoot them all. This isn't the walking dead you know." said Toy Freddy

"Alright, alright geez. I just wanted to keep the audience in suspense for a couple of months. But hey I guess this works too." said Toy Bonnie

 _He charged his guitar up completely, and fired a blast at the ignited animatronics. Obliterating them completely_

"There done, anything else on the radar for me to blast?" asked Toy Bonnie

"Nope, I guess we can go back to the lab." said Vincent

"Alright then, lets go." said Toy Freddy

 _They leave the area and go back to the lab_

 _They burned it all down!_  
 _(They burned us alive!)_  
 _They made us look like clowns!_  
 _(Our souls arise!)_

 _But like the jester said to the king_  
 _There's bad news that I bring!_

 _Now let the night begin!_

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Mike_

 **"No I'm not the one you call puppet." said the creature**

"Then what are you?" asked Nicolas

 **"I am a reaper, that just so happens to look like puppet." said the creature**

"So what should we call you?" asked Wesley

 **"Hmmmm, I guess reaper puppet. And before you ask why I am here, I'm here to collect the souls of those animatronics you and your friends have defeated, so I could take them with me to the underworld." said Reaper puppet**

"Wait isn't that nightmares job?" asked Mike

 **"He got promoted after you guys helped him take those two monsters down, he is now in charge of sending the reapers to the surface to collect evil souls." said reaper puppet**

"Interesting, but quick question. Do all of you reapers look like monster Freddy fazbear Characters?" asked Nocturn

 **"No, no not at all. You see we are formless, we decide to take the form of whatever the theme is of where we are going to collect souls. And before you ask, the reason for us appearing as a skeleton in a robe when old people die is because it is themeless. So we just go as that, and collect the souls." said Reaper puppet**

 _Suddenly a bunch of orbs came flying at reaper puppet and got absorbed by him_

"What was that?" asked Whitney

 **"It seems that your friends have defeated most of the monsters in this building, but there are still some more around here somewhere." said Reaper puppet "And they aren't friendly."**

 _Suddenly an entire group of monster animatronics came walking out from the shadows_

"Mike, can you please tell us what those are?" asked Nocturn

"According to the paper, it was said that the employees of an animatronics parts factory decided to have a little fun one day. They took the parts for all the animatronics and fused them with parts for weapons, after which the animatronics got sinister, killed all the factory workers and then left never to be seen again." said Mike

"Raaaaaaaaaaauggggggggghhhh." roared the sinister animatronics

"Hey mike, what does the paranormal meter say?" asked Wesley

 _Mike looked at the meter as it suddenly exploded_

"So what does that mean?" asked Whitney

"I-i-t means, t-t-they are so strong that the paranormal meter can't handle it. T-t-they a-a-are u-u-n-unbeatable." said Mike

"Nonsense, I can easily beat them." said nocturn "Ninja spirit go!"

 _Nocturn got surrounded by blue aura, she charges her sword and charges at the sinister animatronics. And hits them with her sword_

"That should do it." said Nocturn

 _She looks back at the sinister animatronics, only to see that they are still there_

"No, that can't be. That was my most powerful attack." said Nocturn

"Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehe." laughed the sinister animatronics

 _The sinister animatronics started to move in on the heroes_

"This is it guys, our end. If we don't make it I just wanted to say that it was fun to work with you guys." said Mike as the animatronics moved in on them

 **"Don't you guys worry. I got this." said Reaper puppet**

"Really would be great if you could help us then." said Wesley

 **"Alright hold on." said Reaper puppet**

 _Reaper puppet stops the sinister animatronics, has a small glow in his eyes and causes the animatronics to the melt. After which orbs fly out of the animatronics, and towards reaper puppet_

 **"I guess that solves your problem." said Reaper Puppet**

"It actually did, there are no more paranormal readings on the device." said Mike "So I guess we can go back to the lab."

They _leave the area and go to the lab_

 _I was left behind_  
 _All this torture will unwind_  
 _I was never all that kind_  
 _If you were to rewind_  
 _Then you would find_  
 _I was left behind_  
 _Take your turn to run and hide_  
 _I will catch you all the time_  
 _This night no longer shines_  
 _Your tears divine_  
 _You'll now be mine!_

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the lab_

"Alright, were here. Put Bonnie on the table, and I'll hook him up to the computer." said Bill

"Good, here goes." said Freddy

 _Freddy and Foxy walk in and put Bonnie on the table, after which Bill puts the cable into Bonnie's endoskeleton_

"This might take a while, so we should probably just wait." said Bill

"Hey Bill quick question, is there any way you can take the trauma out of Bonnies system?" asked Freddy

"I'm sorry, but no." said Bill

"Why, it seems so easy." said freddy

"Listen to what I was going to say. The reason for that being is because if I did, it would take most of Bonnies personality away from him." said Bill "You see when someone experiences something traumatic they become stronger from it, and it becomes part of their personality. If we were to take that away from him he wouldn't be the same bonnie from before."

"Alright I understand." said Freddy

 _Suddenly Chica spoke up_

"Hey, guys I hear a noise coming from the closet." said Chica

"What could that be?" asked Freddy

"Lets go and check it out then." said Bill

 _They go to the closet and open the door, they are then surprised to see what is inside_

"Scott, Fredbear Plush and plushtrap what are you all doing in there?" asked Bill

"Well we told you that we didn't want to do anything for the Halloween party, so we decided to stay in here until the party was over." said Scott

"But then the door got stuck, so we decided to wait here." said Fredbear plush

 _Suddenly Mike came running into the lab_

"Hey Mike, whats wrong?" asked Bill

"Ok, so my group and Vincents group were walking down and we reached the dining area. Out of nowhere came these two gigantic animatronics that seemed like a hybrid monstrosity of the original animatronics and the toy animatronics." said Mike

"So were is the rest?" asked Bill

"They are fighting it right now, with the help of a Grimm reaper shaped like the puppet who is replacing nightmare." said Mike

"Hmmmm, alright. We have to go, but one of you has to stay here with bonnie." said Bill

"I'll stay here." said Chica

"Are you sure Chica?" asked Freddy

"You and Foxy are a lot stronger than me, go they need you." said Chica

"Alright, but stay out of trouble." said Freddy

"I will don't worry." said Chica

 _They all leave the lab_

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the dining area_

"Guys what do we do?" asked Vincent "Every time we destroy part of it that part regrows or starts floating and attacks us."

 **"Well these monsters are strong, even I have trouble trying to hit them." said reaper puppet as he fired a beam at the monsters**

"I have an idea." said springtrap as he charged at the animatronics, but got knocked backwards by the animatronics making his mask fall out

"Uhm, springtrap are you all right?" asked Mangle

"No, I'm all left. Off course I'm fine just give me my mask back." said Springtrap

"Here is your weird rusted clown mask back." said Vincent

 _Vincent returns springtraps mask to him, after receiving it he puts it back on his head. After which Bill and the other animatronics come into the room_

"Alright so what is going on here?" asked Bill

"Those two monsters are invincible, and keep repairing themselves." said Vincent

"Yeah, and every time we get a hit on them. The same amount of damage is done to us." said Wesley

"Hmmmm, maybe if I throw this destabilizer at them, it might work." said Bill

"It, WoNt WoRk YOu KnOw. We ArE UnToUCHABLE." said the hybrid with the originals on it

"Yo^ C^n% De$e ) u&" said the hybrid with the toys on it

"Well then try it." said Golden Freddy

 _Bill takes the destabilizer and throws it to the ground, it activates and starts shocking the hybrids_

"Its working, their power is decreasing. Nocturn, now is your chance. Hit them with your strongest move!" yelled Mike

"Oh, right. Ninja power go!" yelled nocturn

 _Nocturn got surrounded by blue aura, she gets her sword ready and charges at the hybrids. She starts slashing at them, and after a while of slashing the animatronics they fall apart. After which two orbs fly out of the animatronics towards reaper Puppet._

"Well that should do it." said Bill

 **"Not really." said a voice**

"Crap they are here." said Bill

"Who is?' asked Freddy

"Those two nightmares I told you a bout earlier." said Bill

 _Suddenly Jack-o-bonnie appeared_

"Oh, no. Thats not good." said Freddy

"Why is that not good?" asked Toy Freddy

"Because, bonnie and chica are in the lab. Bonnie is unconscious, and restarting." said Freddy

"Which means that the one looking like chica is going to the lab at the moment to take down bonnie and Chica." said Golden Freddy

 **"Thats right, and unlike my other nightmare friends we are not going to fail." said Jack-o-bonnie**

"Hey, reaper puppet was it? Could you handle this for us?" asked Bill

 **"Sure I can." said Reaper puppet as he grabbed jack-o-bonnie with his hands and snapped him in two, making an orb fly out of the monster towards reaper puppet "There done, now go."**

 _Suddenly the doors opened, it turned out to be peter_

"Peter what are you doing here?" asked Bill

"I'm sorry boss, but I was on a date with my girlfriend. And I stayed at her house the entire night, and I just saw your text. So I came here as quick as I could." said Peter

"It's alright Peter, but we don't need to know what you did with her." said Bill "And seeing as how it is quarter to six, we have to hurry and take the nightmare down before it gets the chance to stay here all year."

 _Suddenly an orb came flying at reaper puppet_

"Uhm, reaper puppet. What was that?" asked Whitney

 **"It seems that something defeated this nightmare. And it also seems that everything paranormal in the building is gone." said reaper Puppet**

"So, what now?" asked Wesley

 **"It seems I have to go back to the underworld to deliver these souls." said Reaper Puppet**

"Good luck on getting them there." said Vincent

"Will we meet you again?" asked Bill

 **"Yeah we will, I can't tell you when. But we will." said Reaper Puppet before disappearing**

"Lets head back to the lab." said Bill

"I hope bonnie and chica are doing ok." said Mangle

 _They leave the room and go to the lab, after a while of walking they enter the lab_

"Alright Chica, are you and bonnie ok?" asked Bill while entering the lab

"I actually am, I'm not sure about Bonnie though." said Chica

"So can you tell us what that was about with that nightmare?" asked Freddy

"Well you see, I was waiting here for you guys to come back. But all the sudden a nightmare version of myself appeared, so i did the logical thing. I grabbed the weapon nearest to me." said Chica "I fired it, and it turned out to be a device that can destroy ghosts. So the nightmare disappeared and we were safe."

"Wow that is good to hear." said Golden Freddy

"Thanks, also that was the only thing I touched in the lab." said Chica

"Good to know, now let me check the progress made." said Bill

 _Bill walks over to the computer_

"Heh, would you look at that." said Bill "Bonnie should reactivate any moment now."

"Haaaaaaa, what happened!" yelled Bonnie

"Welcome back Bonnie, it seems you had passed out from shock. But don't worry everything is ok now." said Freddy

"Guys, I'm sorry. I should have been stronger." said Bonnie "I should have...

 _He couldn't continue as he was embraced in a hug by chica_

"Don't say that, we all have our flaws." said Chica

"Did I miss something?" asked Bonnie

"Were all just glad that you are awake." said Freddy

"Thats good to hear, but if you all don't mind. Would all of you except for Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica and Mangle please leave the room. It is almost six, and we would like to go home, and enjoy our day off." said Bill

"Off course, lets go everyone." said Golden Freddy

 _They all leave the room_

"So, you want to know the reason why I kept you four here?" asked Bill

"is it because of what happened to bonnie?" asked Toy Freddy

"Exactly, now I'm not going to yell at you like an angry parent." said Bill

 _A faint "Phew" was heard_

"However, I would like it for you to stop happening." said bill

"But we don't do that anymore." said Toy Bonnie

"I believe that but sometimes I see you criticizing the originals like they do everything wrong." said Bill

"Alright, we'll stop doing that. Now can we leave." said Toy Chica

"Yes, however. Bonnie is going into therapy with me, I'm going to force you guys to go in and apologize to him about the things that happened." said Bill "Because I won't tolerate Bullying in my pizzeria. Am I clear!"

"Yes, we get it." said Toy Chica and Toy Freddy

"Good, now you may leave." said Bill

 _They all leave the room and go into the dining area_

"Alright, now you guys now that today the pizzeria will be closed. So do as you like." said Bill

"What are all of you going to do?" asked Wesley

"We are going to get some sleep." said Bill

"And what is going to happen tonight?" asked Freddy

"Oh, tonight. We are going to clean up this mess." said Bill

"No, anything but chores!" yelled the rest

"Yes chores, muahahahahahahahahaha." laughed Bill

 _We hope you enjoyed the show_  
 _With in your grave down below_

* * *

 **Hey everyone, and happy halloween. I hope you all enjoyed this halloween story, it took me all month to get it done.**

 **The characters used in this story came from the following fnaf fan games**

 **The Joy of Creation**

 **Final nights 2**

 **Final nights 3**

 **insanity**

 **sinister turmoil**

 **Five decaying nights**

 **Five nights at Freddy's 3: the sequel**

 **I really hope you all enjoyed this story and that you would leave a review on it since it will help me improve my writing. And I will start to work on the sequel as soon as I have time. This is wes27 signing off**


End file.
